Resources on a server can be shared with a client computing device using remote presentation technologies. One exemplary remote presentation session is called a remote desktop session. In such a session a desktop is spawned on a server and a communication channel is established between the server and a client. In this type of a session the client interacts with the desktop by sending keyboard strokes and mouse clicks to the server. Images indicative of the graphical user interface of the desktop are received from the server and displayed by the client.
Another type of remote presentation session is called a remote application session. A remote application session is similar to a remote desktop session in that user input is sent to the server; however, a graphical user interface for an application is sent to the client instead of an entire desktop. As might be expected, the user is limited to interacting a single application rather than a desktop in this type of session.
In addition to the foregoing, another exemplary remote presentation session is called a virtual desktop session. A virtual desktop session is similar to a remote desktop session with a few notable differences. For example, a user does not share an operating system with other users in a virtual desktop session; rather, the user has a console session running within a virtual machine. As such, a virtual desktop session can be thought of as a personal computer environment that has its graphical user interface sent to the client.